leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sona/Strategy/@comment-24474491-20141010002627
I'm a Sona main through and through, but despite my love for Support, I want to be a fighter too, but no one trusts a Sona Mid enough, especially with the new changes to her. So, I have a great build for her items as what I like to call Battle Medic Sona, a variation Support Sona build: Talisman of Ascencion: This build is VERY gold-intensive, so getting as much gold as possible is a MUST. Using masteries that help this in utility also helps. Ruby Sightstone: The bonus health is very nice early game, and any support needs to be able to ward up constantly. A one-time purchase that refills wards every time you're back at the platform, it's an essential to nearly any support. Athene's Unholy Grail: A definite essential for any AP fighter, as Mana Font is a great way to keep that mana up as high as possible. The cooldown reduction and magic resist are also incredibly neccessary to boost her staying power. Guardian Angel: While this may seem like an odd choice, the GA is a great item to help save your ass at the last moment. You can fight for a long time once the build is made, and this gives a change for your teammates to come in and block them so you can flash or E away and start healing again. Combined with boosting armor and magic resist, I find this to be a good purchase for Sona. Zhonya's Hourglass: Sona is VERY squishy throughout the entire game, especially to ADCs and anyone with high AD. Giving her this will boost her AP and Armor a very nice amount, as well as the gold statue stay. Use it to buy time for your teammates to come in and gank,t hen heal your way back up quickly. And finally, the black sheep of this item list, Nashor's Tooth: This seems like one of the weirdest choices for a support to have, but believe me when I say that it can make Sona a TERROR on the battlefield. I have gone 1v2 with her with a full build, and I have been able to KO both with her boosted attack speed. Plus, the MASSIVE boost that her attacks get from the secondary effect is gorgeous, especially looking at all the AP you'll have by the end of all this. And finally, for trinket, start out with a Warding Totem as always, but as SOON as you get the Sightstone, drop it in exchange for a Sweeping Lens. It's perfect for gettign rid of pesky wards, and I found out that it can even deactivate those pesky Teemo 'shrooms. As for Masteries, I spread 4/7/19. The four in Attack go right into Sorcery. The 7 Defense are spread through Recovery, Enchanted Armor, and Veteran's Scars. And the Utility is EVERYWHERE. Phasewalker, Fleet of Foot, Meditation, Strength of Spirit, Greed, Scout, Scavenger, Wealth, Expanded Mind, and Bandit. For runes, use Mana Quintessences, Mana Regen Glyphs, Armor and Magic Resist Seals, and Health Regen Marks. That is my Battle Medic AP Support Sona build. Hope you guys enjoy!